Galapagus
History 'Sometime prior to Ultimate Alien' Sometime prior to Ultimate Alien, Galapagus was captured from Aldabra by Aggregor, along with P'andor, Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Andreas. Upon realizing they weren't in a prison but on a spaceship, Bivalvan realized that they couldn't make a run for it because there was nowhere to go. When Galapagus suggested using Aggregor's transmitter to call for help, Bivalvan approved of it, while P'andor wanted to overthrow Aggregor and led Andreas in an attack on the bridge while Bivalvan, Ra'ad, and Galapagus went to call for help. Unfortunately, P'andor and Andreas' attack alerted Aggregor to their escape and they were all thrown back in their cell just as Galapagus sent a distress call to Magister Prior Gilhil. He found them in their cell, only to be attacked and murdered by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad used this moment to escape the cell again, but Galapagus seemed to betray them in exchange for his own freedom. However, Galapagus revealed that he lied and betrayed Aggregor. The five aliens stole a shuttle and escaped the ship, only to have Aggregor shoot them down and cause them to crash on Earth. Bivalvan opted to repair the ship as it was their only way off the planet, but P'andor stated they needed to split up. P'andor, Andreas, Galapagus and Ra'ad each went in separate directions while Bivalvan attempted to repair the shuttle. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Galapagus went on a rampage in Bellwood to try and attract Ben's attention. He was able to hold his own against Kevin and Big Chill in self-defense, speaking in an unknown language. Eventually, Gwen realizes that even with all the power he has, Galapagus hasn't harmed anyone and suggests to Kevin to use his Plumber Badge to understand what Galapagus is saying. He explains that he went on his rampage in hopes that he would draw the attention of Ben, who he begged to help him get back to Aldabra. After scanning Galapagus's DNA to add Terraspin to the Ultimatrix, they got some Plumbers to take Galapagus back to Aldabra. However, Aggregor posed as the Plumber taking him back, recapturing Galapagus and putting him into a stasis pod along with Bivalvan. Later, Galapagus was controlled via a Mind Control Headband to attack Ben's group, though after his headband was destroyed, he was warped back to his capsule. Galapagus was successfully absorbed by Aggregor, turning him into Ultimate Aggregor. Galapagus, as well as the other aliens, were returned to life after Ultimate Kevin was turned back to normal and the power absorbed was returned to where it came from. Personality Galapagus is quite patient and kind, but can also be cunning. He was patient with the other prisoners when they kept insulting him and was able to think to trick Aggregor to save the other prisoners. He also thought how to go on a rampage to attract Ben's attention, but only damaged inanimate objects, not harming people. Powers and Abilities Galapagus can release powerful blasts of wind. He can also do this to fly. Galapagus can use his shell to protect himself from attacks. Galapagus has enhanced strength, able to lift and throw a car. Galapagus can selectively be immune to mana-based attacks. Weaknesses Galapagus can be affected by mana-based attacks if he is caught off-guard. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Geochelone Aerios Category:Males Category:Residents of the Andromeda Galaxy Category:Residents of Aldabra Category:Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Revived Characters Category:Philosophers Category:Characters with Wind Generation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Hard Shell Category:Characters with Limited Body Alteration Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Selective Mana Immunity Category:Voiced by John DiMaggio